Day In The Life Of A Bully
by PurtFiend
Summary: This was an old Kurtofsky story of mine that languished for years, unfinished in my fiction folder. When I saw the prompt "brackets" for Day 3 of Kurtofsky Fest, I was inspired. I realised the same beginning and ending sentence would be a good finish to my story. I hope you like it. (Rated K occasional swearing)


This was an old Kurtofsky story of mine that languished for years, unfinished in my fiction folder. When I saw the prompt "brackets" for Day 3 of Kurtofsky Fest, I was inspired. I realised the same beginning and ending sentence would be a good finish to my story. I hope you like it.

_Rated G for your Grandmother could read it. 'cept for the occasional swear word._

Day in the life of a Bully

_"You must keep very still",_ Kurt said to himself as he crouched down, hiding.

Kurt had been wandering around the mall as usual on a Saturday, perusing the sales, when he looked up by chance and saw him. There he was, large as life – the bane of his existence, David Karofsky. Kurt had quickly ducked behind a counter of Italian knitted sweaters. He counted to ten and then slowly raised his head to watch the disappearing form of his tormentor. Luckily, the bully wasn't looking in Kurt's direction. Kurt scoffed to himself; the chances of David Karofsky, a jock who favoured t-shirts and his team jacket coming into a store with designer sweaters was pretty remote. But then again, why take chances?

As Karofsky started to amble along the store fronts away from his hiding spot, Kurt stood up watched the boy and chastised himself. He had just as much right as Karofsky to be in this mall. After all, this was a public place, and there were laws that the jock had to obey here. Kurt could just simply report any sort of aggression towards him and Karofsky would be escorted out of the store. _What is Karofsky doing here anyways? _Kurt mulled that over; he never thought of the jock having a life outside of bullying him. He never thought of Karofsky period, until he suddenly careened into a locker by a surprise body check from behind.

Kurt crept out of the store and started off in the same direction as Karofsky, keeping an eye on the boy. He was somewhat hard to track, because he wasn't wearing his customary red school jacket so Kurt had to follow pretty close. He was surprised to see that the clothes the jock chose to wear suited him well. Without the jacket, Kurt could see the outline of the jock's large muscular shoulders through the light blue denim shirt he was wearing. The shirt sleeves were short so Kurt could see his defined bicep and shapely forearms. Kurt shook his head angrily, he shouldn't be thinking of Karofsky's physical attributes; he should be remembering all the slurs and punishing treatment he had to endure.

Instead he fantasized about creeping up behind Karofsky and body slamming him into a wall for a change. In his imagination it worked out great! He had enough strength and agility to grab Karofsky by his shirt and ram the guy into the wall head first. Of course Kurt was practical and dismissed the fantasy as just that. First of all, he didn't think he was big enough to be able to shove Karofsky and he might be the one to end up the one hitting the wall if he tangled with the brute. Secondly, win or lose, he would be the one being escorted out of the mall for starting the fight.

No, it would have to be brains over brawn. Kurt decided to continue to follow Karofsky and see what he was up to. Maybe by watching him he could glean some information about the bully that would help him defend himself at school. He picked up his pace to get closer to the teen, staying alert in case he would have to hide himself if the bully looked back.

Karofsky stopped suddenly in front of a pet store and crouched down to watch the puppies playing and tumbling over each other in their pen. Kurt almost tripped over the boy but he managed to swerve at the last moment and bump into a rather large woman beside him instead. The woman harrumphed and glared while he stammered an apology. He quickly glanced over to the crouched teen, but Karofsky was oblivious to the things going around him. Karofsky just chuckled to himself as he watched the antics of the adorable puppies. He finally stood up and went into the store. Kurt had to be careful as he slowly shadowed his movements while Karofsky visited all the various animals being sold. Kurt couldn't believe it. There was his nemesis, cooing at the kittens, sighing over the cuteness of bunnies and talking to the birds. He then spent several minutes mulling over the various dog toys and finally picked one, which he took over to the cash register to purchase.

"So what kind of a dog do you have?" Kurt overheard the pretty, young sales clerk ask Karofsky. She was beaming at him and openly admiring him.

"Oh he's a mutt, part pug and part Boston Terrier. His name if Rufus. He's tiny but thinks he can take on the world." Dave answered, obviously proud of his dog, "He chews through toys like crazy."

"Well you've picked a good one. This will keep him busy for a long time."

Karofsky smiled and thanked her and headed off once more with his purchase as Kurt dove behind a shelf out of sight.

_Karofsky actually cares for a dog?_ Kurt thought to himself as he peaked from his hiding spot. When Dave left the store Kurt followed continuing to follow his bully. Nothing much happened for a while. Dave hung out at a gaming store for a while but it was too small for Kurt to enter without Karofsky seeing him so he had to loiter around outside.

Kurt was just about to call it quits when the jock finally left the store and was on the move once more. The next stop was a book store and that surprised Kurt. _The jock can read?_ He headed straight for the science fiction and fantasy section. _He's a closet nerd? What next? _ Kurt made sure he stayed hidden behind the racks of books becoming quite enthralled in tailing Karofsky.

After the book store, Karofsky did another surprising thing. He had moved toward the escalators to go down to the food court with Kurt following behind. At the top of the escalator, a harried woman was trying to herd a crying child who was obviously scared of the escalator while holding another baby in her arms as well as handling a stroller. Karofsky stopped to talk to them. Kurt couldn't hear what was said but by their body language, Karofsky was obviously asking if he could help. He picked up the crying child in one arm and between the woman and him they negotiated the moving stairs holding the stroller between them. Kurt watched at a safe distance. He couldn't get on the escalator himself without being seen. He hovered behind a potted palm on the upper floor and watched as the group made it to the lower floor. Karofsky gently placed the child on the floor so he could stand and actually ruffled the kid's hair. The woman smiled and thanked him and then moved off with her family.

Kurt was stunned. Kurt would have expected Karofsky to push his way around the obstruction not caring about the woman and her troubles. Not only did Karofsky help the woman, but he did it in a kind and helpful manner. The little boy seemed very comfortable in his arms as they were going down and was no longer scared. Karofsky certainly wasn't acting like a bully was supposed to act. Kurt shook himself when he realised that his bully had moved on. Kurt charged off in hot pursuit.

After a bit more meandering, Karofsky finally ended up at a coffee shop. The lineup was pretty long so Kurt could hang back easily and still watch Karofsky. The guy in front of the jock started talking in a loud voice to the cashier.

"You didn't give me the right change, I gave you a ten," he snarled and then added. "Check the fucking cameras if you don't believe me."

"I believe you sir, I just need another sale to reopen the cash register." The older woman replied and smiled at Dave and asked for his order.

"I have to be delayed 'cause you can't fucking count?" the man demanded, interrupting them.

"I'm sorry sir, I made a mistake." She said curtly, turning back to the man.

"It was a stupid mistake; you should be fired if you can't do your job!" the oaf continued.

"Hey!" Dave shouted suddenly, "Have you never made a mistake before? Here's five dollars if you can't wait a few seconds!" He shoved five bucks in his hand and glared at the man. The loud mouthed jerk said nothing; sneered and sauntered off with his food.

Dave glared after him. "Boy what a charmer! I bet he has lots of luck with the ladies!"

"You are the charmer David!" The cashier laughed. "You've always been such a good boy."

"Thanks Mrs. Preston." David answered bashfully, his face flushing at the attention.

"You are old enough to call me Marjorie now. Now what are you having?"

"Just a coffee is fine, with cream and sugar."

"You are also having a cinnamon bun on me!" declared Marjorie.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" argued David.

"I can and I will!" Marjorie replied and rang the total up on the till. She then gave David the five dollars that she would have given the previous man if he'd waited.

David took his money, coffee and bun, said goodbye to the older woman and sat down at a nearby table.

Dave was about half way through his snack when he Kurt suddenly appeared in the booth seat opposite him.

"Hello Karofsky!" Kurt said, staring intently at him.

"Hummel! What the hell are you doing here?!" David managed to blurt out, he was so surprised.

"I've been following you for a few hours around this mall. It's been very enlightening."

"You've been stalking me you pervert? Do you want a taste of the fury?" David growled curling his hand and showing Kurt his fist.

"Oh please! I'm not scared of you! Especially after following you around for the afternoon; it turns out you are nothing but a big old teddy bear."

"You are so asking for it!" Dave snarled. "You had better watch your back when we get to school on Monday!"

"What are you going to do, threaten to kill me again? I saw you coo over puppies, assist a mother with her kids, and help a cashier with an angry costumer. Anybody watching would think you were Saint David of Lima. I realise now that your so-called death threats are empty."

Shut up and leave me alone!" snapped the jock.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why!

"The cashier's my neighbour. I've known her since I was a little boy. The mother had her hands full; I couldn't just stand by and not do anything. And so what if I like dogs – big deal."

"I mean why do you bully me! You obviously have compassion; you like animals and have a strong sense of justice. Yet you continually pick on me and throw me into lockers. What are you, a closeted humanitarian as well as a closeted gay?"

"Fuck you Hummel!" David muttered heatedly.

"You've been making my life a misery for months!" Kurt spit out, "and I deserve some answers!"

"Screw you Hummel, I don't owe you anything!" Dave shouted and shoved the remainder of his bun in his mouth and gulped down the rest of his coffee. After swallowing his food he announced, "I going to the can," he pointed at Kurt threateningly, "and you'd better be gone by the time I get back or you're gonna be sorry!" With that he turned on his heel and marched over to the restroom. The resthroom was a single large room, big enough to be wheelchair accessible. As Dave cleared the door he turned to shut it only to find a fashionable shoe planted on the floor preventing the door from closing.

"What the…?" Dave didn't get to finish his sentence because Kurt pushed his way into the washroom and closed the door behind him.

"Get out of the washroom you perv!" Dave yelled.

"Not until I get some answers!" Kurt yelled back.

"Then I'll go!" Dave tried to shove Kurt aside but Kurt wouldn't move. They both grappled a bit and Dave shoved Kurt against the door.

"Aghhh!" Kurt yelled in pain as his back banged against the door handle. Dave let up immediately and backed away.

"If you'd just let me out of here, that wouldn't have happened." Dave groused, pacing back and forth unsure what to do.

Kurt stared at him pacing. "It seems it's not so easy to hurt me when we are face to face, eh Karofsky? Is that why you kissed me the other day in the locker room instead of hitting me in the face? It's a lot simpler to sneak up on me from behind and ram me into lockers."

"Just shut up! I don't know what you want from me."

"I just want to know why you treat me like you do. It's obvious that you are not naturally mean. Why are you so angry at me?"

"It's because of what you are. You're a fag!" David shouted.

"So are you!" Kurt spat back.

"But I don't wanna be a fag! Don't you see? I want to get excited over tits and pussy like the other guys! It's alright for you. You waltz down the halls like being gay is the best thing to be. Well I'm not like you."

Dave continued to pace back and forth ranting. "I hate, HATE liking flat chests, narrow hips and tight asses. I hate liking ripped abs and thick, shapely thighs!"

Dave glared at Kurt and moved closer and Kurt responded by stepping backwards and pressing his back against the door, this time avoiding the handle.

"And what I hate even more is admiring long legs wrapped in skin-tight designer jeans, an elfin face, with an upturned nose and big, beautiful, clear blue-green eyes! Above all, I absolutely hate liking someone like you!" David finished his angry tirade stopping a mere foot away, glaring down at Kurt and jabbing a finger in Kurt's chest.

Kurt stared up at his bully, breathing hard and feeling flushed. _He really likes me! _Kurt hardly heard all the hates; he just focused on the likes and flattering descriptions. He was thrilled that a boy was actually sexually attracted to him. Without thinking, he pushed the offending finger outwards and stepped into the space between them. He reached around Karofsky's waist so he couldn't move away and waited.

He only had to wait a millisecond for Karofsky to grab his head with both hands and kiss him just like he had previously in the locker room. Only this time, Kurt was prepared and met David's eager lips with his own. David moved forward and pressed him against the door. Kurt loved the feel of David's muscular body covering his; he loved the slide of his lips over David's firm ones and loved the feeling of his head being cradled in David's hands. Just when Kurt was sure it couldn't get any better than this, David introduced his tongue. Kurt eagerly stroked it with his own tongue and gently sucked and caressed it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Suddenly he felt and heard the door behind him bang as someone on the other side of the door rapped strongly.

"You boys! I think it's time you came out of there. You can finish your conversation outside at your table. Coffee's on me." Mrs. Preston called through the door.

Dave pulled back looking pale and horrified. Kurt quickly spun around and headed out the door.

Mrs. Preston was standing by their table as Kurt cautiously approached and gingerly sat down in the booth.

"Where's David?" asked the motherly looking woman.

"Um I think he actually had to use the restroom, um Mrs. Preston." Kurt mumbled unsure of what reaction he would get.

"Call me Marjorie. What's your first name dear?" Marjorie asked kindly.

"I'm Kurt."

"I know how Dave likes his coffee. How about you?"

"No cream, one sugar please."

Marjorie gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back. Make sure David doesn't try and escape!"

When she returned with the coffees, both boys were waiting pensively. "Now boys, I overheard most of your conversation back there. I wasn't snooping, I was in the back counting stock and the stockroom shares the same wall as the restroom. Since you were yelling at each other, there was not much I could do to NOT hear you."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Preston, please don't tell my parents!" Dave pleaded.

"No of course I won't tell them, David but I suggest that you do as soon as you can."

Dave looked shocked, "I can't tell them, my Mom will hate me!"

"David I've known Kate for years. She may have difficulty with it, but she will eventually come around. She won't hate you; she loves you to bits."

"I don't want her to know! I'm not ready!" Dave looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Look sweetheart, it is better that you tell her now, rather than when you're 37 years old, going through a nasty divorce and fighting for the right to keep your two kids. It's far more worrying and complicated for parents later, than it will be now."

Kurt piped up, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Marjorie smiled at him sadly, "My daughter came out to me just a few months ago. She is going through a hellish time with her soon-to-be-ex-husband. He doesn't want her raising the kids. As if she will turn them gay because of her sexual orientation. The whole situation has me worried sick!"

"Frankie's a Lesbian?" Dave asked.

"Frankie?" repeated Kurt, raising an eyebrow at Marjorie.

"My daughter Francis always preferred the nickname Frankie. You'd think I would have guessed years ago. Anyways, enough about my problems, you have your own to deal with. I'll leave you two to chat. David, make amends with Kurt, I'm sure he'll support you with whatever you decide to do. But again, I urge you to speak with your parents and get them onside. If either your Mom or Dad wish to talk to me about what it's like to have a gay child, I'll be happy to speak to them. I can take them to the PFlag meetings I attend. Just remember, you're not alone." Marjorie smiled at the boys once more and walked back to her station.

"What an amazing lady." Kurt remarked as they both watched her go.

"Yeah, she used to take care of me each day for a couple of hours until my Mom came home from work."

After that there was an awkward silence. Kurt mulled over what to say to start things off. He couldn't believe he actually willingly kissed Karofsky, but he had been so flattered by the boy's description of him. He finally smiled at David and offered, "So do you still hate liking me?"

Dave actually blushed. "Nah, I think I'm starting to like, liking you." He then gave Kurt a big beautiful smile.

Kurt gasped. He was going to have to add charming to the pro side of the mental list he was compiling of Dave's characteristics. Kurt was beginning to think of David as actual relationship material. There was just the matter of clearing up Dave's terrible behavior at school.

"Why have you been so terrible to me David? I get that you hated liking me, or rather hated yourself for liking me, but why didn't you just ignore me or avoid me? It's not like we have any classes together. You could have gone whole days without seeing me; instead you must have sought me out deliberately in order to bully me."

Dave looked down ashamed, "I'm really sorry Kurt, I couldn't help myself. I wanted – I wanted you to notice me."

"You wanted me to notice you? You're very hard to miss!" Kurt chuckled.

"Is that some jab about my weight? I know you think I'm chubby!"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed shocked at that Dave would take his comment that way. "I meant that you have quite a presence at McKinley. You're a jock; you walk the halls with Azimio like the two of you own the place. You were not invisible to me." Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Wait a minute, you mean you checked me out?" Dave looked surprised and yet hopeful.

"I like jocks." Kurt admitted. "They on the other hand, don't like me. I did check you out in the beginning when I first came to McKinley, but you made fun of me almost immediately. Every time I saw you, you scowled at me. It really is most unbecoming. You should smile more. You have a beautiful smile."

Dave beamed at Kurt, thrilled that the boy found him attractive. Then he remembered the situation he was in and his face fell.

"Kurt, I would love for us to be something together, but I can't come out, not to my parents or my friends. How will I be able to play football if the guys know I'm gay? I can't even be your friend… at school anyways."

Kurt sighed, "Then I can't be your friend either. I will not be bullied by you in public and then be romanced in private, if this is what you're suggesting."

Dave looked downcast, "I don't know what I'm suggesting. I just know I can't do this now."

Kurt grabbed his hand. "Why can't we just end the hostility at least? Surely you can come up with some reason that your friends will accept so you don't have to bully me. We can take it slow from there, and I will support you whenever you are ready to come out."

Dave smiled and put his other hand on top of their joined hands. "I suppose that would be a start."

"What the hell?!" exclaimed a deep baritone. The startled boys both looked up to see Azimio staring at them and their joined hands.

Dave sat up straight and snatched his hands back and under the table instantly. "It's not what you think!" Dave gasped, the colour draining from his face.

"What exactly am I thinking?" Azimio drawled and sat in the booth with them across from Dave. Kurt had to scramble out of the way to the empty side so as not to get sat on.

"I don't know, it just not what you think!" Dave repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"What I was thinking is that you may have finally found the guts to ask Kurt out on a date." Azimio replied.

"What?!" Both boys exclaimed together, looking at Azimio.

"I'm no idiot. The way you hound Kurt, goes beyond any type of normal bullying. You have a king-sized crush on him and you bully him to cover up the fact you really want to fuck him." Azimo stated in a quite matter of fact manner.

Dave just gaped at him.

"It's okay Dave. I don't care who you wanna fuck. Just stop trying to cover it up; you're not fooling anybody."

"You don't care?" Kurt asked, finding his voice first.

"Nah, Dave's my boy. I've assumed Dave was gay since we were fourteen. He has never shown any interest in girls. Then when you came along, I knew for sure. He tried to hide how he looked you, but I could tell."

"I find this hard to take in. I have always thought you were a raging homophobe." Kurt responded.

"I don't hate gays. I hate Gleeks! Bunch of untalented posers!" Azimio glanced at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders. "But I suppose if Dave wants to date one of them, I'll tolerate it."

"Gee thanks." Kurt replied sarcastically, but smiled anyways.

"Why didn't you say something to me? Dave suddenly blurted.

"You were so touchy and defensive. If anybody said anything about gays you'd jump right in to rave about how much you hate them. I figured you need some time to get used to the idea that you were gay." Azimio reasoned.

"You don't hate me?" Dave almost whispered.

"No bro. You're my best friend since middle school. So what you like dick; it just means one less guy I have to compete with when I go after a girl."

"How do you think the other guys will react?" Kurt asked.

"Some might act weird at first. But they'll be okay once they get used to it. A lot of the guys have been wondering out loud if you are gay. You're supposed hatred for Kurt was so over the top; that a few guys wondered if it was a crush." Azimio explained. "Don't worry; you're one of our better football players. They need you as much as you need them."

"The puck heads won't be so nice. Any excuse to ride me and they'll take it, just because I quit their stupid team." Dave announced morosely.

"Exactly, they will use any excuse and now that they actually have one, they'll use it a lot. Just don't show them how much their taunts affect you and they'll grow tired. They hate us football players and they already call us fags all the time anyways. So what's the difference in them calling you a fag now? Just look them in the eye, smirk and dare them to say something. In fact hold hands and kiss Kurt in front of them till they gag. I've got your back; they had better not try anything." Azimio finished showing his fist.

"I bet Fin, Puck and Sam will also back you up!" Kurt added, getting excited.

Azimio rolled his eyes. "Oh for fuck's sakes, more Gleeks!" Kurt just laughs.

Dave's colour returned to his face and he looked brighter and happier. "I can't believe this. All this time I've been so worried and frightened, having this terrible secret and I could have told you all along. I could have come out to the guys and been happy and relaxed all this time."

Azimio just smiled and laughed. "I'm happy it's all out in the open. I hate only knowing part of you. I could tell you were keeping so much stuff to yourself. I like you Dave, and I want to know the whole you. Okay bro?"

Dave's eyes were welling up but he was smiling.

Azimio turned to Kurt, "So what of it? Has he asked you on a date yet?"

Kurt smiled at him and then looked at Dave, "Not yet!"

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight." Dave declared. "I want to let them know before I go out with you. I want it done right."

"That's wonderful Dave!" Kurt replied reaching out his hand.

Dave stared at the welcoming hand and then looked at Azimio to judge his reaction. Azimio simply shrugged and leaned back. Dave then very slowly reached out with his own hand to hold Kurt's.

"It will be a relief to stop hiding my true feelings." Dave finally replied.

"Well I'd better get going. I was just looking for my sister when I spied you two in here. I swear she purposely loses me." Azimio got up and Dave stood up with him. The two give each other a one handed hug and a pat on the back. "Call me later, after you tell your parents. I wanna hear all about it." Azimio announced and then waved goodbye to both boys.

After a while, the new couple left the coffee shop together. Not holding hands, not yet. But they walked close together with elbows occasionally bumping, as Dave walked Kurt to his car. Both of them were extremely happy. Dave had asked Kurt to come over the next day so he could introduce Kurt as his new boyfriend to his parents and Kurt asked Dave over for dinner to meet his dad. They lingered outside Kurt's car not wanting to say goodbye.

"Well I had better get going." Kurt finally said looking up and smiling at Dave.

Dave surprised him by gently cupping Kurt's face and kissing him full on the lips in public. After Dave finished, Kurt stepped back blinking.

"Don't cry Kurt. I know this has happened so suddenly but it will be great, you'll see. I'll never hurt you again and I'll be the best boyfriend ever. I promise."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "I'm not actually crying. It's just that when we kissed one of my eye lashes fell into my eye."

Dave held Kurt's face again and gently turned it up into the light. Kurt gazed into Dave's eyes as the boy carefully searched his face. It was a simple gesture but it felt so loving and intimate. Kurt released a happy relaxed sigh and leaned in towards his new boyfriend. It was these little intimacies that Kurt had always yearned for in a relationship and now it was happening. "I can get it," Dave breathed and moved his fingers carefully towards Kurt's eye.

His bully was now his boyfriend, and it had all occurred in the space of a few hours. Kurt suddenly appreciated what a seismic shift it was when Dave unknowingly repeated Kurt's earlier words … "_you_ _must keep very still."_

a


End file.
